Don Flamenco
Don Flamenco made two appearances on the 1987 Nintendo Entertainment System game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, first as the initial competitor in the Major Circuit and later as #2 ranked opponent in the World Circuit. Don Flamenco has also appeared in a Topps trading card series. Don is known for also being the fighter for whom it can take the shortest time to knockout, at 15 seconds, though this only works the first time the player faces Don Flamenco. The first Don Flamenco, like Von Kaiser, can be knocked out by alternating left and right punches to the face until he falls down. Appearances ''Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream'' (1987–1990) Flamenco is an improved version of Glass Joe. He is a one-trick opponent when Little Mac first encounters him at the beginning of the Major Circuit. He tauntingly persuades Mac into punching him. When Mac does, Flamenco unleashes his large Flamenco Uppercut that can reduce your character's health bar by about one-third. Alternate between right and left jabs to TKO him really easily!!! Later in the game, Flamenco reappears, late in the World Circuit. Flamenco now has additional techniques (faster versions of Glass Joe's hook and jab) and doesn't always do his Tango Uppercut when he taunts Mac to incite him. At the start of his fights, Flamenco dances with a rose in his mouth to the overture from Carmen (a.k.a. "The Bullfighter's Song"), an opera set in Spain, then shows off with a vicious uppercut. ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) In the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, it is shown that he was a bullfighter who used his uppercuts to take down bulls and would give a rose to beautiful women in the crowd. But beware, he is very concerned about his hair, however, for it is actually a toupee. If it is knocked off, he loses his cool and goes on a rampage until he knocks you down. He seems to be tossed various items from the crowd, including perfume and roses. Red roses fly off his head when he is punched. His voice is provided by Spanish voice actor Juan Amador Pulido. Infinite combo trick: After finishing a stun combo (or counter a punch or punching him while he has lost his toupee) alternate delayed right jab and delayed left hook to knock him down. The trick works with alternate punches. The infinite combo trick is different in title defense. Instant KD Trick: For a instant KD, you need three stars before he performs his Rose Flurry. Dodge all three in the right direction, then when he's exausted, star punch him. He'll get knocked out regardless of how much life he has. This also works in Title Defense, you just need to be on your toes and dodge in different directions. Instant KO trick: Little Mac can not get hit at all if the trick is to even work. All Little Mac must do is wait until Flamenco taunts him, and then counter Flamenco's tango uppercut with a left hook (be careful because the Carmen Mi Amor Uppercut is delayed), and then let Flamenco have it with the infinite combo trick (just frame input of the right jab and the left hook) to knock him down. After Flamenco gets up, intercept his comeback tango uppercut with a well-timed left hook for another star and then let Flamenco have it with the star punch. Provided that Mac didn't get hit, has at least 2 stars, and did the infinite combo trick correctly, he should be able to win the match by an RSCH. Glitch: Provided you have three stars and want extra stars, dodge only two of Don Flamenco's Rose Flurry hooks, then star punch him as he's performing his third hook. Surprisingly, he gets knocked down, regardless of how much life he has. When he gets up, counter his punch, then jab. Apparently, he will not block, and you will not only stun Don, but you also get a second star, which is given to you when Don's tired from his Rose Flurry. This also works in Title Defense. Title Defense mode Don Flamenco returns in Title Defense with much darker clothes (due to his defeat to Little Mac) and a completely new attack scheme to defeat Little Mac and win the Champion's Belt. This time around, he can dodge and counter Mac's counter-counter. His "Rose Flurry" combo can now be up to five moves, hitting from either the left or right sides. To make him dizzy, you still have to dodge to the proper side for each punch in the combo. This time, black roses fly off Don Flamenco's head when punched after dodging a punch. Also, once Little Mac knocks Don Flamenco down once, he will start using a "Twirling-Backhand" punch (You can block and counter for a star here), and once he is knocked down twice, he will start doing combinations of his normal punches. In his new montage he is seen ripping up a picture of Little Mac and lifting weights for a rematch. Your main concern is when you knock Don's toupee off because while Flamenco will still do his tango uppercuts, his "Ole" hooks are faster and difficult to dodge. The only way to best Flamenco in Title Defense is the Infinite Combo Trick (see Infinite Combo Trick herein), consisting of jabs and hooks of just-frame input. You can't win the match by an RSCH this time around, so go for a TKO by all means necessary. Infinite combo trick: The trick is slightly different from contender mode. Do as you would normally except at the end land a delayed left hook if he is on the left side or a delayed right jab if he is on the right side and then throw a delayed left hook. From now on you alternate between two delayed jabs and a delayed hook (depending on what side he is on). If you countered his Tango Uppercut/Carmen Mi Amor Uppercut, you need to earn a star or the just-frame infinite chain trick won't work. You MUST make full use of this trick if for any reason Flamenco loses his toupee, as the fight will get harder if you don't know how to do this trick. Exhibition challenges Challenger: # Knock Don's toupee off in Round 1!! # TKO or KO Don in a round where he has not thrown more then 3 punches! # Find 6 different ways to earn Stars. Title Defense: # Win the fight and NEVER get hit after knocking Don's toupee off! # Win the fight and dodge EVERY hook in Don's Rose Flurry ( 3 hook Combo). # Knock Don Flamenco down in under 40 seconds! Quotes Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream (NES): * "Carmen, my love... I dance so sweet for you!" * "Flamenco strikes back!! Return of Don!!" * "Hey! Mr. Referee Mario... I like your hair!" * "I'm a beautiful fighter. I have such a style!" * "People like my hair. Don't mess my hair." ''Punch-Out!! ''(Wii): * "Aquí" meaning "Here!" * "Anda, anda," meaning "Come on, come on!" * "Ai Mama! meaning "Oh mama!" * "Olé", a word used for expression of excitement * "Bien visto," meaning "Well-seen." * "Carmen, mi amor!" meaning "Carmen, my love!" * "¿Es qué nunca has visto una rosa negra?" meaning "What, Haven't you ever seen a black rose?" (Title Defense) * "Espera," meaning "Wait." * "Fallé," meaning "I failed!" * "¿Has visto hombre? ¿Como enamoro a las chicas?" meaning "Have you seen, man? How i win the girl's love?" * "Me has pillao!" meaning "You caught me!" * "Me llaman Don, Don Flamenco," meaning "They call me Don, Don Flamenco" (Title Defense) * "Mira esto," meaning "Look at this!" * "Mira, mira," meaning "Look, look!" * "¿No te parece que huelo a victoria?" meaning "Don't you think It smell like victory?" * "Perfecto," meaning "Perfect!" * "Pero..." meaning "But..." * "¿Que pasa? ¿Quieres más?" meaning "What's wrong? want more?" * "Será posible?" meaning "Will it be possible?" * "Toro!" meaning, "Bull!" * "Venga, venga," meaning "Come on, come on!" * "Vamos, vamos," meaning "Lets go, lets go!" * "¡Venga, ven a por mi!", meaning "Come on, come for me!" Trivia *If you TKO, KO, or RSCH him with a Star Punch in the Wii version, he would pull out his rose, smell it, and drop as if he were "dead". *You can see part of Don's actual hair in the circuit in Contendor if you make him look at your pointer. *In TD, after you defeat Don Flamenco, you can see him without his toupee trying to get his rose upright unsuccessfully. *It is possible to KO Don Flamenco without knocking off his toupee, but it doesn't have any effect on what his hair was when you see him in the ring again. *It's possible to punch Flamenco's toupee into pieces. Knock him down twice in the first round, get three stars, then wait for him to use his Don's Rose and dodge succesfully, then use the triple-star-punch. *Both the Wii version of Punch Out and the NES version have Don Flamenco as the fighter that can be defeated the fastest. *Don Flamenco has become a nickname for disgraced South Carolina governor Mark Sanford, largely because of the strong resemblance Sanford has to Flamenco and that he committed adultery with a Spanish-speaking woman, a likely reference to Don Flamenco's image as a ladies man in the Wii version. *Interestingly, his montage in Contender mode shows how Mac can knock down Bald Bull later *Don acts like a drama queen when he loses and is rumored to have an eating disorder *Despite what the game says, there are actually 7 star opportunities instead of 6 against his Contender-version. People usually try to get a star by strictly countering the clapping jab, but you can also simply block it and hit him for a star. *It is assumed his beloved Carmen is the woman he gives the rose to in his Contender mode bio. External links * Punch-out KO Don Flamenco in 15 seconds at YouTube * Punch-Out!! Wii - Don Flamenco - 0'17"86 (shunkalor) at YouTube Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters